Changes
by Lucie918
Summary: My take on how End Of Days should have panned out, mild Gwen bashing, slighty angsty nothing over the top.


_Did anyone else find end of days so freaking annoying, I mean honestly what was Russell thinking, I mean what gave Gwen the RIGHT to stay with Jack when he cashed in his chips, if anyone should have been by Jack's side it would have to be Ianto it would always have to be Ianto,_

_Disclaimer: I sadly do not possess the ownership of Torchwood, that all belongs to RTD and the BBC. But I'm borrowing them for a long as I see fit. _

Gwen had been at it for two days straight now, just sitting there next to Jack his Jack, his beautiful, outrageously flirting, enigmatic Jack.

His very dead Jack.

Ianto had felt the sudden rage and indignation rise up in his throat that he had to consciously swallow back before he said something when he heard Gwen ask them, no more liked _ordered_them to leave her alone with Jack, he knew he wouldn't regret saying something to her but when Jack came back Ianto knew he would be subjected to pleading looks to apologise to her as she would inevitably go squealing to Jack the second Ianto was out of hearing range, painting herself as the unmoveable heroin and Ianto the unfeeling tyrant,

So Ianto had settled with sitting in Jack's chair cocooned in Jack's greatcoat, Jack's distinctive 51st century pheromones filling his lungs giving himself some sense of comfort but as the days wore on the familiar smell began to fade ever so slightly as the hours dragged by ,the tears silently coursing down his checks as he watched over Jack via the CCTV barely suppressing the urge to storm down there and wrench her away from Jack, when she was so presumptuous as to touch his hair and face, then run her hand down his chest in the pretence of smoothing out his too white gown, making the blue tinge to his skin stand out in stark relief,

Owen and Tosh weren't doing all that better; they had reverted to the way they were when Diane and Mary left respectively, Tosh had thrown herself into her work repairing the rift manipulator hardly pausing to eat or drink anything, the opposite could be said for Owen, he sat around with a far away expression on his face.

What Ianto didn't know was the looks they kept glancing in his direction then to each other, then almost in unison they looked towards the morgue

"We have to do something Owen, Ianto is falling apart up there" Tosh said making sure to keep her voice down lest it carry to the morgue, the last thing they needed was a self righteous Gwen to deal with.

"and what do you suggest we do Tosh, it not as if we can drug Gwen and lock Ianto in the morgue to keep Gwen out" Owen had only meant that to be a sarcastic comment but the grin on Tosh's face said other wise,

"I'll go and get the sedative shall I?" Owen asked rhetorically already making his way down the stairs not waiting for a reply, Tosh's already bright smile if possible got even brighter, it was a close to her usual smile you where going to get without Jack around,

Owen retrieved the sedative from his medical cabinet then moved across the sunken space to his personal cabinet where he pulled out his bottle of whisky and a glass, he sloshed the amber liquid in to the glass then capped the bottle, dropping in the sedative which fizzed on contact, picking up the glass Owen swished the liquid around dissolving the tablet faster, once all traces of the tablet was gone Owen made his way up the stairs then across the walk way to the morgue.

Gwen was sitting on a stool next to the still form of Jack, she looked like a grieving widow going for the final viewing of a loved one, Owens already bad mood slide down the scale in to foul, he placed the glass none to gently next to Gwen startling her, she looked between the glass and Owen before smiling slightly and knocking back the amber liquid in one long pull, Owen turned away from her so she wouldn't see his grin, he looked down at Jack his grin dimming ever so slightly, Jack's face had a peaceful look on it, he seemed to be waiting for something or someone, Owen would bet his medical career that, that someone was Ianto.

Gwen knew something wasn't right the second she'd downed the alcohol, the sleepiness she was experiencing had nothing to do with the whisky, as Gwen swayed dangerously in her stool, trying to get up she immediately fell to her knees, blackness was creeping in to her vision at a rapid pace, the sleepiness becoming unbearable and before finally succumbing to the sedative her last thought was 'that bastard' before keeling over,

Owen looked down the grin he had been trying to keep at bay spread across his face, watching her trying and failing to fight the sedative had nearly sent him into a fit of laughter, Owen turned to the CCTV pointed straight at it, turning his hand he crooked his finger so Ianto got the message. He then picked Gwen up non to gently, he may have had a fling with her but she was beyond annoying, walking over to the couch he practically flung her down on to it making her bounce on impact, he spotted Ianto making his way over,

"Ah just the man I wanted, now that Gwen's out of the way why do you go and man the fort by Jack" Owen said grinning a shocked looking Ianto

"I saw what you did, thank you Owen" Ianto gave one of his half smiles befor walking down to the morgue

"Don't mention it yeah?"Owen called after the retreating back, "No really don't mention it I got a reputation to maintain here" the only acknowledging he got was Ianto waving over his shoulder,

"OK Tosh work your magic" Owen said walking over to her he placed a hand in the middle of her back, the morgue doors began to slide together, the last thing they saw was Ianto walking towards Jack,

Ianto walk up to Jack sitting in the forcefully vacated chair the first thing he did was fix Jack's hair in to the way he knew Jack liked, he hadn't sported the comb over look Gwen had done since the 60's.

Ianto leaned over placing a small kiss on Jack's cold ear he whispered,

"Jack I know somewhere deep down you can hear me, we need you to wake up, _I_need you to wake up, I want to see you smile again, not the one you flash at all and sundry, I'm talking about the smile that shines through you eyes as well as your mouth, the smile you show only me." Ianto sat back lacing his fingers with Jack, he made himself comfortable knowing it was going to be a long wait,

The hours slowly trickled by, Gwen slowly came round she sat up slowly blinking the sleep out of her eye's trying to recall the events that put her there, they slowly came back to her, she remembered sitting with Jack, Owen bring her a drink, Owen…"OWEN!!" yelled Gwen rising from the couch stalking over to Owen and Tosh like some bat out of hell she swooped down on them

"What the hell Owen, why did you drug me, I supposed to be in there with Jack when he wakes up!" Gwen yelled in Owen's face,

Owen wasn't impressed by Gwen's yelling, "Oh yeah you'd like that wouldn't you, to be the first person Jack see's when he wakes up, what you planning on doing, acting out sleeping beauty with a twist where you wake him up with a smacker on the lips" Gwen went a suspicious red colour but it wasn't anger it was embarrassment that coloured her face,

"I don't care what you two think I'm am going back to Jack's side whether you two like it or not" as she barged past Owen called to her "you'll have a job at that, we've locked Ianto in with Jack so you can't go any where near them"

Gwen came to a grinding halt when the words registered, she spun on her heal to face them "Open the door Owen that's an order" she said glaring a them

"I think not you see when Susie died Jack put me as the second in command, so really you have no authority over me in fact it's the other way around" smirked Owen lifting an eye brow daring her to say something,

"Open that door! I have to be in there when Jack wakes up, I have to be the one to wake him up, and I have more right then Ianto to be in there jack needs me!"

"Oh my god, have you no self control what so ever!" surprising everyone the comment was made from Tosh, Gwen rounded on her opening her mouth so yell, but Tosh got there first

"You know what Gwen I am sick and tired of you taking the moral high ground just because you in a relationship and think you're the bosses favourite, the only reason Jack puts up with you and lets you get away with practically everything is because he's jealous of you life, not of you,

Not everything is about you and what you want for god sake you have a boyfriend, are you that desperate to ruin your life?

what about earlier you were crying and throwing a tantrum because Rhys died, and now look at you, clinging to Jack like he was your lover, but he's not and he never will be, do you know why because he's with Ianto, he may not realise yet but he loves Ianto I just hope it doesn't take a life threatening situation for him to realise that and if you do anything to jeopardise what those two have, I will tell Rhys what you've done and this time there won't be any retcon handy"

Tosh took a deep breath now she knew why the others apart from Ianto yelled it was very therapeutic, Gwen was currently doing a marvellous impression of a gold fish and Owen had a cheesier cat grin on his face, he found an angry Tosh quite sexy, he would have to think of ways to make her angry more often,

"H-How did you know about the retcon?" asked Gwen her voice small just like her posture,

"You're not as good as you think you are. Genius remember" said Tosh pointing to herself,

"Well that's not the point open the door I want to see Jack!" Gwen said getting angry again because there weren't doing as she said

"Are we back to this already, do you know what your little stunt has done to Ianto over the last couple of days?" asked Owen his good mood at Tosh's yelling plummeting again.

"Why should I care?" said Gwen still not getting the fact she couldn't get away with this sort of thing anymore

"Why should I care she says, Tosh bring up the CCTV from Jack's office for the last two days" Tosh got straight to it her fingers shaking in her anger at Gwen's callousness, the video feed showed Ianto sitting in Jack's chair in the process of cocooning himself in Jack's greatcoat, tears falling thick and fast silently down his cheeks, Ianto buried his face in to the collar of Jack's,

Gwen had never seen him look so forlorn not even with Lisa; she watched the fast forward recording show how Ianto only moved a grand total of about 10 times over the two days, his blue eyes glued to the screen he was looking at.

"Do you get it now, in your selfishness Ianto hasn't been able to anywhere near Jack, and it was tearing him apart so we did what we had to, get you out of the way," Tosh said turning to her

"What I suggest you do is go home to the boyfriend you seem to conveniently forget about," Gwen went to argue again "No arguing Gwen I'm pulling rank on this that's an order"

Owen pointed to the door and when Gwen showed no sign of moving Owen manhandled her, grabbing her purse on the way shoving it in to her arms as he shoved her on to the invisible lift which took her up straight away at a much faster pace then usual so she couldn't jump off it without seriously hurting herself.

"Alright how's our boys doing Tosh" Owen asked as he made his way over at a leisurely pace making sure to lock all the entrances to the Hub lest Gwen get any ideas,

Tosh switched the CCTV feed to that of the morgue, they watched as Ianto leaned in and placed three kisses on Jack,

One on his forehead,

One on the tip of his nose

Then he dipped his head and placed the gentlest kiss they had ever seen on Jack's lips, it wasn't anything elaborate just a simple press of lips that spoke volumes,

Ianto leaned away from Jack as he went to stand up he heard the unmistakable intake of breath as Jack was forcefully evicted from death, Ianto started smiling and let out a chuckle, which Jack joined in on,

"I think I just found a new meaning to kiss of life" Ianto quibbled smiling as Jack let out a throaty chuckle his eyes slowly opening to lock with Ianto's, Jack reached out to curl his hand around the base of Ianto neck to bring him in to another kiss, just as gentle as the first,

"So what's been happening and how long have I been out?" Jack asked as he got dressed

"Well Gwen attached herself to you like a grieving widow and wouldn't let any of the rest of us near you, so Owen gave her a sedative and locked me in here with you so she couldn't come back in here and disturb us, I heard some arguing earlier so I would talk to Owen about that and you'll probably hear her version of events sometime soon" Ianto said all with a straight face

"Why wouldn't she let any of you near me?" Jack asked looking confused which in any other circumstance would look incredibly adorable,

"Well I would hazard a guess by the way she's been acting lately I would assume, she think's you love her" Ianto face went blank as he uttered those words,

Jack turned to face Ianto "Why would she think that?"

Ianto gave Jack a look which clearly stated what an idiotic question Ianto thought that was, "Well Jack your past actions have clearly led her on,"

"My past actions what are you talking about Ianto?" Jack still looked confused

"I'm talking about all the looks, the little touches, letting her get away with practically everything, look at that incident with Susie if anyone of us other then Gwen had done that you would have suspended us so fast our arses wouldn't have touched the ground, but oh no the heart of the organisation can get away with stuff like that, and always taking her on missions with you, telling her first about you ability to not stay dead, it should have been me, Owen and Tosh that knew first, not some newbie that was still wet behind the ears" Ianto said bitterly

"But Ianto I don't love her, and Gwen only found out about my ability because Susie shot me in front of her," Jack tried to explain

"Well you should tell that to her then because she has the distinct impression your going to ask her to leave Rhys, and you still should have told us, whether she found out by accident of not," Ianto said staring Jack down,

"Ok I'll tell her when I next see her, but can we not fight right now please," Jack said reaching for Ianto's hand

"You promise to tell her?" Ianto asked stretching out his hand towards Jack,

"I promise Ianto" Jack said as there hands finally made contact, Jack drew Ianto in to a hug letting his forehead rest on Ianto's shoulder as he breathed in the distinctive apple smell of Ianto's shampoo as well as the under lining aroma of coffee,

Hours could have gone by for all Ianto cared because being in Jack's arms more then made up for Gwen's shit, Jack slowly pulled back enough to look in to Ianto's eyes, "what do you say about going an saying hello to the others?"

Ianto nodded his head and lead Jack by the hand to the locked doors, he entered the code in the side panel and glided through the opening doors still gripping Jack's hand, Ianto saw Tosh rushing over, letting go of Jack's hand he pushed Jack in front of him and straight into Tosh's arms, standing back Ianto watched as first Tosh then Owen where hugged by Jack, Owen breaking down in Jack's arms, muttering how sorry he was.

Some time later when everyone had settled down Gwen made her predictable loud entrance, "Jack!" she yelled racing over from the cog door wrapping her arms around Jack, she glared at Ianto over Jack's shoulder where Jack couldn't see her, Jack pulled back fairly quickly, "a word please Gwen in my office. Now" Jack then went in to his office he sat down in his chair and waited for Gwen,

Gwen came in all innocent smiles, as she sat in the opposite chair,

"Ianto has told me what happened after I died and I'm sad to say Gwen I am very disappointed in your behaviour, firstly not letting anyone besides your self sit with me and before you argue I've seen the CCTV, plus after Owen and Tosh had to take drastic action, you tried to pull rank over Owen, so what do you have to say for yourself," Jack said looking at her face as it morphed through a volley of facial expressions,

"Well I was with you when you died so I think I was the one that deserved to be by your side when you woke up and none of them lot believed you were going to wake up so the only way I could stop them freezing you was to stay by your side constantly"

Ianto had been right even though he had seen the CCTV of the argument she was still trying to push her own version of events on to him,

"Gwen did your feeling for me in anyway influence your actions" Gwen went bright red "Gwen let me make this as clear as I can ok, I don't have feeling for you besides friendship, and I never will, do you understand, Ianto has brought it to my attention that I may be leading you on by letting you get away with things I would have suspended the others for, and I just want to clear things up,"

Gwen felt as if the bottom of her stomach had fallen out, "so beyond friendship you don't have any feelings for me, do you think you ever could?"

Jack shock his head, Ianto had been right, although Ianto was right about everything so this shouldn't have surprised him, "no Gwen beyond friendship I don't have any feelings for you, and I never will, so go home to your boyfriend, take the rest of the day off" and with that he ushered a shell shocked Gwen out of his office and over to the cog door,

Not long after that Owen and Tosh left together leaving Ianto alone with Jack, once they had gone Ianto had migrated back in to Jack's arms, they just stood there holding on to each other, it was then that a strange wind blew through the Hub, they both turned to look at the strange hand Jack kept around, it was bubbling and glowing,

Jack turned to Ianto as the sound of the TARDIS came through,

"Go Jack, it's your Doctor," Jack opened his mouth but Ianto covered it with his finger, "I understand, you need answers and the only one who can give them to you is the Doctor, so go Jack, I won't tell the others I'll let you explain when you get back,"

Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss then he scrabbled around gathering the things he needed with one last heated look at Ianto, Jack stepped on to the lift, half way up Jack blew Ianto a kiss, which Ianto pretended to catch,

Ianto watched on the CCTV as Jack run full pelt across the plasé calling out to the Doctor before disappearing from view firmly attached to the outside of the time machine as the TARDIS faded out,

Ianto had an amused grin on his face as he imagined what it must have looked like to a passing stranger, his mirth faded, but the smile remained,

"Hurry back Jack" Ianto said to himself as he wandered towards the kitchen to prepare himself a much needed coffee and myfanwy's dinner.

As he left the Hub not long after cleaning up Ianto looked across the sky, he grinned to himself trying to imagine what the star's would look like to Jack as he raced across the universe with the Doctor,

_Hope you liked it _

_Lucie XxXx_


End file.
